


Golden

by serendipityxxi



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned, Chuck, Kissing and Happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed

He is golden in the sun, the man, the boy that Charlotte Charles once knew, has grown into. He is tall and slender, the fine hairs on his arms are gilded in the slanting afternoon light. They are standing in a field of daisies , the same field he was playing in with Digby on that fateful day. He's told her the story more than once, how he hadn't known that he could do what he could do. He's confessed he is horrified by what he can do and yet he feels a strange compulsion to use the power. They are standing in a field in Couer de Couers on the third day of the fifth month, Chuck in a pretty summer dress of yellow cotton and Ned in his customary chucks and black t shirt, on an impromptu picnic after cracking yet another of Emerson's cases. Chuck had pointed out to Ned on their drive back to the pie shop how little time they spend outdoors and now, here they were. 

Chuck's hands are covered in dainty white gloves that match her sandals and now they trace the muscles in Ned's arms, his skin is golden in the sunlight even with all the time they spend at the pie shoppe, his hair limned in the colour, his eyes that when indoors are brown and warm, out here glow amber and gold. It's like he's stealing all the colour from the sun or like he's reflecting it all back multiplied by ten. His face is creased in worry as Chuck touches his bare skin with her gloves but it has been two years three months two weeks and four days since the boy named Ned brought the girl named Chuck back to life and they have had much practice in avoiding actual skin contact.

Ned has never felt so alive as he has in the eight hundred and thirty days and twenty hours since he touched Charlotte Charles back to life. He can feel the current zinging between them. He can feel the warmth from Chuck's fingers even through the fabric of her gloves as they trace random patterns on his arms, she is warmer than the sun he thinks with not just a touch of awe. 

Chuck has never been this happy before even living with the possibility of death so near. Chuck is really living life and she is content to stand here today and bask in the golden sun after a long and lonely winter that was life without Ned. She feels golden too, reflecting all that light and warmth; she knows the sun has picked up the highlights in her hair, and halos the skirt of her dress. She stares up at Ned and is hit with a sudden burst of how much she loves him, she can feel that glowing golden too, deep inside her chest. 

The plastic wrap crinkles smartly as she pulls it out of a pocket in her skirt, and in the distance she can hear the soothing hum of bees as her lips meet Ned's separated by a thin layer of plastic that slips and slides so smoothly Chuck can almost pretend it's not really there. In that moment, everything is perfect, warm on the outside and on the in the boy named Ned and the girl named Chuck are both finally, finally, happy.


End file.
